Visit from a fan at the beginning of the New Year
Sana, Rei, and Misako are at a temple for New Years, and making monetary sacrifices so they can make a wish. Misako wishes she could write novels at inhuman speed, so that she could have enough money for a cruise where all the men would try to get with her. Rei wishes that Sana had a lot of work, and that he'd have to organize it all, but that Asako would always be around for him when he was ready. Sana couldn't think of a wish, and as she's rushed along by the other practitioners, she just thinks of food. They head off into the New Year's festival. Rei expresses concern that Sana no longer has work, but Sana reminds him that things were worse last year. Overall, Rei's just worried because he hasn't talked to Asako in awhile. She suddenly calls though, and arrange a date for later on. Meanwhile, the Hayama family come over to Sana's on that day, and they hang out for a short time. Sana is glad she didn't admit her love for him before at Christmas, as it would've made things too awkward. Rei and Asako meet after she'd been away in Hawaii, and she asks Rei if he wants to leave Sana for awhile since she has no work, and go with her to London. Rei accepts it, albeit dejectedly. Sana gets some fan-mail, which is a big deal as she's not received any in quite some time, but finds it's an audio card of someone calling for help. Rei is beginning to accept the idea of going to London, when Sana suddenly grabs him to pursue whoever sent that mail. They track it down to an isolated house in the mountains, where a boy about Sana's age answers. They see he is in no danger, and become angry at first, but he explains there is a big problem. Going in to his home, they see he is the leader of Sana's unofficial fan-club, which is so devote, that they've managed to obtain tapes of everything Sana's ever been in, and props from old shoots Sana has done. They say they are suffering because Sana is not working now. Sana feels bad for them, but turns back and leaves without saying she'll continue her work. She's confused on how any people could care so much about her, but now she feels bad for not working. When they get home, they are suddenly met by Mizuguchi, the director of the drama she'd been in who kicked her out and caused her career to halt. Rei can hardly contain his anger upon seeing him, but Sana listens to what he has to say. He says he's learned why Sana could not say the devil line, as it was explained to him by Naozumi, and admits that it was a bad line to begin with. Now, he's embarrassed for all the trouble he's caused her, and wants to fix the situation. Rei suddenly changes to being excited at the prospect of a new job, but they both deflate when they learn it's nothing but a low-budget educational film-series teaching math to kids. He even admits it's extremely low-brow for someone like her, but that it might be her only work. Sana accepts the job, but only because she sees he happens to have gotten her the food she'd wished for. Meanwhile, her fan club rapidly learns of this, being so devout to her that they perform the Bellamy salute (the Nazi salute) to her image. Appearances *Sana Kurata *Misako Kurata *Rei Sagami *Asako Kurumi *Akito Hayama *Fuyuki Hayama *Takezo Onda *Shimura *Chidosei *Mizuguchi *Babbit Category:Episodes